Trench drains are typically used where there is a need to drain a generally flat surface, such as a sidewalk, driveway, overhead or garage door opening, factory floor, airport apron, or roadway median. Trench drains collect liquid runoff and deliver the runoff to a collection system, such as a sewer system.
Trench drains are typically U-shaped or V-shaped channels or troughs which are covered with grating to prevent large debris, people, and/or other objects from falling into the channel. Internal supports are also typically placed within the channel to support the trench drain channel. Due to the grating and internal supports, trench drain channels can become clogged and can be difficult and time consuming to clean. The grating can also be aesthetically unpleasant or intrusive which can make the trench drain undesirably noticeable. Thus, there is a continuing need for improved trench drains.